


knick knack paddy whack (give a dog a bone)

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Disjointed Narration, F/F, Homura's POV, Melancholy, Multiple Timelines, Whimsical, character introspection, there will be pain, this is PMMM we're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is everything.<br/>Time is of the essence and it rolls and rocks, waiting for no tide, waiting for no man.<br/>(or so it was until you met a girl in pink and watched her die)</p>
            </blockquote>





	knick knack paddy whack (give a dog a bone)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by TV on the Radio's Love Dog! It's a beautiful song and its lyrics fits the HomuMado dynamics to a tee so do give it a listen as you read this fic! Also I haven't written a thing in 6 months so my writing's prolly rusty, please forgive 8'D And pllease enjoy! Concrits are always welcomed.

Time is everything.

Time is of the essence and it rolls and rocks, waiting for no tide, waiting for no man.

(or so it was until you met a girl in pink and watched her die)

( ~~or so it was until you pulled your soul out and pledged it to the creature that made HER die~~ )

So when time does stop (when it comes and goes to your beck and fall), you think you can finally do it: you can finally ~~have~~ ~~kiss~~ ~~stop~~ save the girl with merry eyes that sparked cherry-sweet bursts in your heart and everything will be alright.

Everything **will** be alright.

So when you set the beat and banged the drum to begin this little conundrum, you see her in class again, you smile and clasp her hands in relief because you’ll be the one to take care of ~~her~~ it this time. To put it simply, you will be the one.

Time is everything and _you_ own time now.

(but you’ll never own the in-betweens that hang hidden amongst your fates)

 

*****

She goes again.

She dies again.

You watch again.

Then, you start again.

(why?)

 

*****

This time you both reach the end.

You both survive and are yet ironically about to die.

You close your eyes with a smile because at least this time she won’t leave alone.

She smiles too but that’s after she’s thrusts that one last Grief seed against your Soul gem, purifying it.

(no)

She smiles too as she begs you to kill her and return to a time when all was fine and she was stupid because she wants you to prevent her from reaching this unsalvageable point.

( **no** )

But you still do it anyway.

( **w h y ?** )

Because you’re a lonely little love dog who no one knows the name of but she knows why you cry out.

( ~~she knows why you're so desperate and so devout~~ )

 

*****

Out of the many things you’ve envisioned yourself to mean to her, you don’t know which to settle for.

 

Classmate?  
Obviously.

Friend?  
Definitely.

Lover?  
Highly unlikely.

 

Nothing seems to fit until you tilt the whole perspective into reverse: what does Madoka mean to you?

Your saviour?

(finally)

 

*****

There are so many versions you see of her and you _thirst_ to actually truly be with at least one of them; you’d kill and scream and trip and skip and push and lie for it to happen and you’ll howl hallejujah if it did.

(If it ever fucking did.)

Patience is a virtue until its silence burns you.

 

*****

Time is everything and you own time.

Time is everything but that’s not what you really want.

Saving Madoka is your everything but all the time(s) you repeat only comes to a crunch.

Your name is Akemi Homura and you own everything but that one person who’s just too far.

(Correction: you’re a lonely little love dog stuck in this terrifying limbo.)

And you’d give everything, withstand anything—only for her.

( _knick knack paddy whack give a dog a bone_ )


End file.
